The One That Got Away
"The One That Got Away" è un brano musicale della cantante statunitense Katy Perry , estratto il 26 Settembre 2011 come sesto singolo dal suo terzo album in studio,'' Teenage Dream ' e promosso dall'etichetta discografica Capitol Records. Il singolo è stato scritto da Katy Perry , Dr.Luke e Max Martin e prodotto dagli ultimi due. Il testo parla di un ragazzo incontrato al liceo con il quale la cantante ha avuto una storia che non è potuta andare avanti. "The One That Got Away" ha ricevuto critiche generalmente positive, che hanno in particolar modo apprezzato l'insolito tono serio della cantante. Il singolo è accompagnato da un tragico video musicale diretto da Floria Sigismondi che è stato pubblicato l'11 Novembre 2011 e vede la partecipazione dell'attore messicano Diego Luna nelle vesti dell'ex fidanzato di Katy. Il singolo ha raggiunto la terza posizione della classifica statunitense, rendendo così' 'Teenage Dream'' '' il terzo album nella storia ad avere almeno sei singoli che sono arrivati nelle prime cinque posizioni della Billboard Hot 100. Di "The One That Got Away" è stato pubblicato un remix che include due strofe cantate dal rapper B.o.B , reso disponibile sulle piattaforme digitali a partire dal 20 Dicembre 2011.Una versione acustica del brano è stata lanciata come singolo solo in versione digitale il 16 Gennaio 2012,ed è stata inclusa nell'album Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection .Molti artisti hanno fatto cover del brano, tra cui Richard Marx,Jordan Pruitt e anche Selena Gomez & The Scenes Background e copertina Il 13 Settembre 2011, dall'Irving Plaza di New York, la Capitol Records ha confermato a Billboard che "The One That Got Away" sarebbe il sesto singolo estratto da Teenage Dream .Perry ha dichiarato in un comunicato della casa discografica:"Sono così contenta di selezionare 'The One That Got Away' come il mio sesto singolo perché questa canzone mostra un lato diverso di me che non ho mostrato con i miei singoli precedenti in questo disco, credo che questa canzone possa riguardare tutti. Io l'ho scritta per quando tu prometti a qualcuno che sarà per sempre, ma alla fine non riesci a seguirlo. E' una storia dolce-amara. Spero che l'ascoltatore impari da essa e che non dovrà mai dire che aveva una persona che se ne è andata (The One That Got Away) " Alla fine di Settembre 2011, Katy ha scritto il seguente messaggio sul suo account Twitter: "The One That Got ... It's happening!!!", insieme ad una foto della copertina artistica ufficiale.L'opera mostra Katy con i capelli rosa, mentre guarda il cielon da cui proviene la luce indossando un cappello a forma di disco. La foto strizza l'occhio capricciosamente al 1970, con il suo aspetto retrò distintivo."Se arrivasse in vetta, sarebbe fantastico" ha detto Greg Thompson,uno dei produttori della Capitol. "Se non ci arrivasse, avremmo comunque una canzone di Katy in radio negli ultimi mesi di quest'anno." Amy Sciarretto, critica del sito PopCrush.com, ha affermato che "è stato furbo da parte dei pezzi grossi dell'etichetta di Katy pubblicare questa canzone durante il periodo in cui gli studenti tornano a scuola, dato che i liceali si ritroveranno in ciò che la cantante dice in essa." Critica "The One That Got Away" ha ricevuto il plauso della critica. Kerri Mason da Billboard ha descritto la canzone come "deliziosa", notando che ha più consistenza di ogni altra cosa del precedente album di Katy Perry , 'One of the Boys ' . Mikael Wood da Spin Magazine ha detto che anche se "Katy offre il materiale di gurl-gone-wild(ragazza -diventa-selvaggia) con l'insolenza richiesta , in realtà lei ha sound più impegnativi su 'Not Like the Movies ,' e 'The One That Got Away'. Allo stesso modo, Kitty Empire da The Guardian ha lodato la collaborazione per la scrittura, affermando che è la più attraente canzone scritta da Katy e da Dr.Luke .In una nota simile, Rob Sheffield da Rolling Stone , ha dichiarato che Katy è più a suo agio con il romanticismo centrale di "The One That Got Away";lo stesso parere è stato ripreso da Greg Kot dal Chicago Tribune che ha ritenuto che Katy abbia un sound in cui è più coinvolta nelle canzoni più "serie" dell'album, come "The One That Got Away". Tuttavia, ha aggiunto che è come se Katy sia "determinata a bilanciare la spumosità estiva con un paio di colpi di serietà 'adulti' ". Leah Greenblatt da Entertainment Weekly non è stato soddisfatto della selezione della canzone come il sesto singolo, notando che c'erano migliori canzoni dell'album che avrebbero potuto essere scelte al suo posto. Video Musicale Promozione In via promozionale,Katy Perry,ha pubblicato delle foto su Twitter e un album fotografico su Facebook intitolato The One That Got Away 11.11.11 ''accompagnate da una piccola descrizione, che faceva riferimento al video che doveva ancora uscire. The One That Got Away 11.11.11 TOTGA-Promo 1.jpg|"Ti ricordi come era stringere la tua mano nella loro?" TOTGA-Promo 2.jpg|"Puoi ancora tratteggiare ogni linea della loro faccia?" TOTGA-Promo 3.jpg|"Hai mai avuto una strana sensazione di déjà vu?" TOTGA-Promo 4.jpg|"Ti meravigli mai se stai osservando lo stesso tramonto come loro?" TOTGA-Promo 5.jpg|"Vorresti dare tutto per avere loro seduti vicino a te di nuovo?" TOTGA-Promo 6.jpg|"Stai ancora ridendo per i loro scherzi?" TOTGA-Promo 7.jpg|"Cosa ti manca?" TOTGA-Promo 8.jpg|"C'è una canzone che ti ricordi di loro ogni volta che la senti?" TOTGA-Promo 9.jpg|"Hai mai desiderato che loro riapparissero magicamente" TOTGA-Promo 10.jpg|"Rallegratevi! "The One That Got Away" farà la sua anteprima oggi!" Trailer Il 4 novembre 2011, è stato pubblicato un teaser per il video, narrato da Stevie Nicks . Stevie fornisce la voce della donna anziana, parlando del passato e del suo desiderio di tornare ad esso. Il video contiene scene del passato della protagonista, ancora giovane, e del suo fidanzato di allora (interpretato da Diego Luna), intrecciate in scene d'amore. Viene poi mostrata un'anziana donna nostalgica,vestita in modo di lutto,che guarda in lontanaza,sporgendosi da una recinzione.Una versione estesa del video della durata di sette minuti è stata mostrata nei cinema promotori di ''My Week With Marylin.Il video ufficiale è stato pubblicato in contemporanea su Youtube l'11 Novembre 2011. Video Ufficiale Il video inizia mostrando due anziani in una casa modernista.Una donna anziana (Katy Perry) passa via il marito (Herman Sinitzyn ) salutandolo in modo blando, come se fra di loro non ci fosse amore. L'anziana ripone delle scarpe nell'armadio,poi si siede al tavolo della cucina, e si versa del caffè in una tazzina.Mentre lo mescola inizia a ricordare, la lavatura di alcuni pennelli.La scena fa un balzo temporale al passato, dove lei ed il suo fidanzato di allora (Diego Luna ),iniziano a dipingere, facendo dei ritratti l'uno dell'altra. Dopo averli appesi al muro con dello scotch, Katy fa una smorfia, come se il dipinto non le assomigliasse,ma viene subito abbracciata dal fidanzato ( che si capisce essere un artista) e baciata.La scena ritorna nella casa dell'anziana, di sera, seduta sul letto che ripensa ad un altro momento felice:lei e il suo fidanzato si travestono e si scattano delle foto, prima di avere un rapporto.Poco dopo ballano ad un matrimonio di alcuni amici,e Katy indossa un velo rosa.I due ballano, fanno lo scambio di coppia, poi si riuniscono e si baciano ancora,mostrando grande affetto e sintonia tra di loro.Katy prende una bottiglia,inizia a berla e scappa dal matrimonio con la bottiglia in mano, seguita dal fidanzato.La scena si sposta sulla Katy anziana che piange nel letto a quei ricordi,mentre nell'armadio di casa sua appare la Katy più giovane.La scena torna al passato:i due ragazzi tornano a casa, si buttano sul letto e lui le fa un tatuaggio sul braccio, vicino al polso, a forma di cuore;la sua versione anziana lo stringe e riafforano altri ricordi.I due si svegliano il mattino seguente, ancora un po' brilli per la sera precedente, Katy indossa degli occhiali da sole e sbadiglia mentre il sole entra dalla finestra.Katy cerca di cacciare i ricordi di gioventù leggendo un libro, poi si addormenta,in un letto dove è sola,ma i ricordi la perseguitano e sogna un faccia a faccia con lei più giovane.Anche se è ricca non può comprare una macchina nel tempo (nei versi "con tutti questi soldi non posso comprare una macchina del tempo/non posso rimpiazzarti con mille anelli) e la scena torna nuovamente al passato, dove lei ed il suo fidanzato stanno dipingendo.Lui ha dipinto un vero e proprio capolavoro,mentre Katy non riesce, non ha ispirazione artistica.Il ragazzo le si avvicina e le spinge la mano col pennello sulla tela, ma lei si arrabbia,prende una tanica contenente della vernice rossa e la rovescia sul quadro del fidanzato, che furioso,affera una chitarra, esce dalla porta di casa e sale sulla sua Mustang.Tornando al presente,la mattina successiva, l'anziana Katy sale sulla sua macchina partendo verso una meta ancora sconosciuta, ma che ricorda nel passato.Il ragazzo abbassa il parasole,e da lì cade il velo rosa che Katy indossava sulla testa durante il matrimonio in cui erano stati ospitati.Lo fissa,e capisce di amarla ancora, ma purtroppo non avrà più la possibilità di dirglielo:infatti nota dei massi caduti in mezzo alla strada , e nel tentativo di evitarli finisce fuori strada, sfondando la recinzione di un dirupo,morendo.La canzone termina,mentre la canzone di Johnny Cash "You Are My Sunshine" si sente in modo silenzioso sullo sfondo.Finalmente l'anziana Katy arriva a destinazione:il luogo in cui il suo fidanzato di allora era morto.Si avvicina alla recinzione riparata,vestita di nero per il lutto, e le compare il fidanzato dell'amore di gioventù,che le stringe la mano .Katy lo fissa negli occhi,subito dopo però lui scompare, e la musica di "You Are My Sunshine" si interrompe.L'anziana donna si allontana tristemente,poi lo schermo diventa nero,e il video termina. Critica al video Jillian Mapes, critico per la rivista Billboard, ha commentato che il video è stato "filmato meravigliosamente" e ha elogiato l'interessante trama.Un critico di'' Rolling Stone'' ha scritto: "È un video carino per una canzone dolce, ma è difficile riprodurre il severo trucco da donna anziana." Erin Strecker di Entertainment Weekly ha paragonato il video al film Titanic (1997) e al video di Rihanna "We Found Love". Strecker l'ha inoltre definito più "tragico" di quanto ci si potesse mai aspettare da Katy Perry . Jessica Misener dell'Huffington Post ha parlato positivamente del video nella sua critica, soprattutto per quanto riguarda l'abbigliamento dei personaggi. Jocelyn Vena di MTV News ha detto: "Il suggestivo e contemplativo video per la canzone di Katy Perry 'The One That Got Away 'cattura perfettamente sia la felicità dell'essere innamorati che lo sgomento del dover lasciar andare. Viaggia nel tempo e nello spazio e richiama una veritiera storia passata di Katy."Chris Coplan, un critico per il sito web di Chicago Consequence of Sound, ha definito il video "un po' più cupo" dei video che Katy ha fatto per "E.T. " e "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) ". Laura Schreffler di Daily Mail ha affermato che Katy nel video "mostra un lato di sé che non aveva mai mostrato prima". Sims 3 In un video pubblicato da Sims 3, Katy canta la canzone su un palco,narrando la storia di una coppia di giovani, che si sposano. Un giorno,il giovane marito, si sente male e cade per terra in bagno.Viene poi portato al pronto soccorso ma muore nel letto dell'ospedale, vicino alla ragazza.Dopo il funerale,però, grazie alla canzone di Katy, la ragazza si ritrova catapultata in un'altra vita, quella del mondo di "California Gurls " dove il suo amore è ancora vivo, quindi festeggiano tutto il tempo. Il video si trova all'interno di "The Sims 3 Showtime:Katy Perry Collector's Edition '' .'' Dietro le quinte Il dietro le quinte inizia con Katy, che annuncia che questo è il sesto video per Teenage Dream' ',e che la canzone è "The One That Got Away".La regista del video è stata Floria Sigismondi .Per la scena dello schianto della macchina,la prima girata, è stato posizionato a bordo della macchina un manichino.Katy si diverte a dire "abbiamo fatto schiantare una teatrale,bellissima,Mustang nera''."La macchina è in realtà una riproduzione creata apposta per il filmato, trainata da un'altra auto sulla corsia opposta. Subito prima del recinto che delimita il dirupo, è stato posizionato una tavola di legno scivolosa,mentre i massi in mezzo alla strada sono stati creati tramite effetti grafici speciali.Le telecamere che riprendono la scena sono state posizionate nel dirupo, a eccezione di una, che si trova su una gru e riprende la scena dall'alto."Il giorno dopo l'incidente" spiega Floria ''"noi siamo andati nella casa e la giovane Katy,visita la vecchia Katy."''Durante la sera del primo giorno di riprese,le lacrime agli occhi di Katy sono state create mischiando un collirio particolarmente lacrimogeno al trucco sugli occhi della cantante.La scena della vecchia Katy è stata girata il secondo giorno, dalle 5 di mattina in poi.Dominie Till,la responsabile del makeup,ha fatto indossare una parrucca a Katy, che copre tutti i veri capelli della cantante.Ha fatto dipingere il viso di Katy con della vernice collosa blu, per permettere alla maschera che avrebbe indossato una maggiore aderenza, creando una seconda pelle,divisa da uno strato di trucco colloso."Quanto a lungo sei stata qui?"'' le chiede un membro del team di makeup''.Katy risponde scherzando "otto giorni e sette ore".Effettivamente è stata molto a lungo nella sala trucco. Katy autoironizza sui "95 anni" che finge di portare."Lei è veramente differente dalla giovane Katy" spiega Floria ",Lei è così sofisticata... ha così stile."Katy poi scherza con Herman Sinitzyn ,l'attore che interpreta il marito, sul suo udito,fingendo di essere sorda.La cantante ironizza spesso nel dietro le quinte, nonostante la drammaticità del video.Poi presenta il ragazzo che interpreta il ruolo del fidanzato nel video,Diego Luna .Nelle scene successive Floria spiega che tutto il video si basa sulla rottura del fidanzamento dei due, risaltata nella scena del litigio.L'ultima scena ad essere girata,la preferita da Katy è quella alla festa in cui lei e Diego sono stati invitati.Lei dice "abbiamo bevuto.... noi puzziamo di tante cose diverse" negli ultimi secondi dice "Non vedo l'ora di vederlo (il video) deve essere fantastico.E adesso io me ne vado a dormire". Fa quindi un saluto e strizza l'occhiolino. Esibizioni Live The One That Got Away" faceva parte della scaletta del tour live di Katy Perry,il California Dreams Tour . Il 16 Ottobre 2011, Katy ha eseguito la canzone al The X Factor U.K.L'ha cantata live anche agli American Music Awards , il 20 novembre 2011. La sua perfomance agli AMA 2011 è stata seguita da una lunga standing ovation, e la presentazione di un premio speciale che riconosceva che Katy Perry era l'unica donna ad avere cinque singoli alla posizione numero uno delle cassifiche mondiali provenienti dello stesso album.Katy ha esibito "The One That Got Away" come parte di un live Lounge speciale per BBC Radio 1 's Fearne Cotton , il 19 Marzo 2012 insieme a " Part of Me ", "Firework ", " Thinking of You " e una versione censurata di "Niggas in Paris ".Katy ha inserito la canzone anche nel suo Prismatic World Tour in una versione acustica mash-up con "Thinking of You". Altre versioni Il 6 Dicembre 2011,Katy pubblica un album di remix elettronici del singolo.Il 15 dicembre 2011 un remix di "The One That Got Away" con la partecipazione del rapper statunitense B.o.B è stato inviato alle radio per la promozione del singolo. Questa nuova versione, uscita sulle piattaforme digitali il 20 Dicembre, include due strofe, una all'inizio del brano e un'altra dopo il secondo ritornello, cantate dal rapper. La decisione dei discografici di Katy di pubblicare un remix per fornire a "Teenage Dream"il sesto numero uno, superando così i cinque singoli alla vetta della Billboard Hot 100 collezionati da Michael Jackson con il suo album ''Bad', e di ridurre il prezzo della canzone a 69 centesimi è stato oggetto di critica, soprattutto per via del fatto che era la terza volta in un anno che la cantante faceva uso di artisti ospiti nella sua canzone per aumentare le vendite dei propri singoli. Il suo singolo "E.T. "., che ha passato cinque settimane non consecutive alla vetta della classifica statunitense a inizio anno, ha visto la partecipazione del rapper Kanye West , mentre "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) ", numero uno per due settimane nell'estate 2011, ha venduto di più grazie al remix con Missy Elliott . Tuttavia, Gary Trust, un editore della rivista Billboard, la quale pubblica le classifiche statunitensi settimanalmente, ha scritto un articolo in difesa di Katy, affermando che le classifiche contano tutte le versioni, sia originali che remix, in cui vengono vendute le canzoni, e che nel 2011 già altri artisti, come Rihanna e Britney Spears, avevano già pubblicato remix per aumentare le proprie vendite. Nella sua prima settimana di pubblicazione il remix vende 76.000 copie, circa un quarto delle vendite totali di The One That Got Away durante quei sette giorni (297.000 copie). In due settimane il remix vende in totale 133.000 copie . Album di Remix # The One That Got Away" (7th Heaven Club Mix) #The One That Got Away" (Mixin Marc & Tony Svejda Peak Hour Club Mix) #The One That Got Away" (R3hab Club Mix) #The One That Got Away" (Plastic Plates Club Mix) #The One That Got Away" (Tommie Sunshine & Disco Fries Club Mix) Remix con B.o.B The One That Got Away (feat. B.o.B) - 4:22 (Download digitale) Versione Acustica Una versione acustica della canzone è stata pubblicata su iTunes il 10 gennaio 2012.Questa versione ha ricevuto critiche positive, che hanno sottolineato il fatto che "The One That Got Away" è una ballata dal suono molto naturale. Questa versione è stata prodotta da Jon Brion. In seguito alla pubblicazione della canzone, la Capitol Records, l'etichetta discografica di Katy, ha lanciato un concorso che consiste nel far pubblicare ai fan la loro versione acustica della canzone; il vincitore avrebbe visto il proprio video pubblicato sulla bacheca della pagina Facebook della cantante.Questa versione è stata inserita in ''Teenage Dream:The Complete Confection ''. The One That Got Away (Acoustic) - 4:18 Successo commerciale "The One That Got Away" ha vinto un disco d'argento nel Regno Unito (oltre 200.000 copie vendute),e tre dischi d'oro:uno in Nuova Zelanda (oltre 7.500 copie vendute),uno in Messico (oltre 30.000 copie vendute) e uno in Italia (oltre 15.000 copie vendute).Ha vinto anche vari dischi di platino:due in Australia (oltre 140.000 copie vendute),due in Canada (oltre 160.000 copie vendute) e tre negli Stati Uniti (oltre 3.000.000 copie vendute). Testo Summer after high school, when we first met We make-out in your Mustang to Radiohead And on my eighteenth birthday, we got matching tattoos Used to steal your parents liquor and climb to the roof Talk about our future like we had a clue Never planned that one day I'd be losing you In another life, I would be your girl We keep all our promises, be us against the world In another life, I would make you stay So I don't have to say you were the one that got away The one that got away I was June and you were my Johnny Cash Never one without the other, we made a pact Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa Someone said you had your tattoo removed Saw you downtown, singing the blues It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse In another life, I would be your girl We keep all our promises, be us against the world In another life, I would make you stay So I don't have to say you were the one that got away The one that got away The one, the one, the one The one that got away All this money can't buy me a time machine, no Can't replace you with a million rings, no I should'a told you what you meant to me, whoa Cause now I pay the price In another life, I would be your girl We keep all our promises, be us against the world In another life, I would make you stay So I don't have to say you were the one that got away The one that got away The one (the one) The one (the one) The one (the one) In another life, I would make you stay So I don't have to say you were the one that got away The one that got away Categoria:Canzoni scritte da Katy Perry Categoria:Canzoni da Teenage Dream Categoria:Canzoni da Teenage Dream:The Complete Confection Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Video Categoria:Canzoni Acoustic Categoria:Buoni Articoli della Wiki Categoria:Canzoni scritte da Katy Perry Categoria:Canzoni da Teenage Dream Categoria:Canzoni da Teenage Dream:The Complete Confection Categoria:Canzoni Acoustic Categoria:Buoni Articoli della Wiki Categoria:Remix